neotwilit_au_splatoonfandomcom-20200215-history
Atlas
Atlas is an important main character in the main story of the Neotwilit AU. Appearance He's an Inkling, regular stature, with three deformed ash colored, fiery amber glow tipped tentacles. He tends to wear a bobblehat to hide his hair. Story Atlas' life started out roughly; born in Calamari County, as a baby he had difficulty getting around having only 3 crippled tentacles (essentially, it'd be like having only three limbs) and his ink was unusually discolored. He was born welding fire magic which is often time frowned upon due to the fact that fire magic users are stereotypically dangerous and violent people. Once he grew his actual limbs (toddler stage) and was able to walk he had to be kept away from other kids as his parents feared he could hurt someone. Once the time came he was old enough to go to school, only to be bullied for his strange looking hair and dominance of fire magic. During that time, he met a wonderful little girl under the name of Angelina. She was perhaps one of the only kids that didn't mind him and his appearance or magic orientation. They became close friends, sticking together despite Angelina's overprotective parents being rather paranoid of letting her around Atlas and encouraging her to stay away. Atlas' family had become close friends with the nearby family next door. A couple under the names Adela and James, who didn't actually mind Atlas and actually entrusted him occasionally with taking care of their baby that just so happened to be Callie. (''At around this time Atlas was 11 or so.) ''Atlas and Callie, over the course of 4 years, grew close. They called each other brother and sister having become like bread and butter. And unfortunate event had dropped in eventually. A group of Octolings had raided Calamari County, this time violently, and had caught Atlas' house ablaze. The only one to survive was obviously him. Both of his parents perished that day. He was taken in by Callie's parents and this lead to their relationship becoming even closer. They treated each other like true family at this point. Tragedy struck yet again, as the Octolings raided once more in attempts to terrorize civils with Atlas' story. Only 4 years after the first incident, Callie's parents were both sniped and killed. After much trauma to both of them they had to be taken in by the Captain, having to live at the Agent Base in Octo Valley. As Angelina grew up it had become more and more difficult for her to be with Atlas as their distance grew and her parents became even more protective with her. They feared that if the Octolings had seen her interacting with Atlas, they'd go after her as well. But they remained close, now using the internet to chat with each other often. Atlas was now 15, Callie 4. Both living in the base, Atlas decided to start training to become an Agent himself and give a hand against the Octolings after all they'd done to him and his little sis. About 3 years of training passed and Atlas had finally gotten himself a job in the big city of Inkopolis with a sketchy weapons dealer under the name Finn, a shark. He was eventually able to move out of the base and into an apartment in the city and live a somewhat normal adult's life, occasionally heading back to the base for a couple of weeks to complete missions. Angelina, now away from her overprotective parents, was able to move in with him. (Surprise surprise, they're a couple) She too decided to become an agent and aid in missions, coming and going with him. Callie was brought between, back and forth from these missions, living with him whenever she could and having to stay at the base or at her cousin Marie's house whenever he left in those slow mission weeks. She was 7 at this time and struggling with separation anxiety from having her big bro leave so much as he was essentially her parent now. Many years passed and a huge red flag had sparked up with the Octolings; They had located pieces of ancient human mass weaponry that could be used for recreation. Atlas was forced to leave on a mission that would last 4 years. Callie was 13 once this all happened and during Atlas' departure, her and her cousin's fame had lead to their career. He had missed everything having absolutely no contact with anyone outside missions. Once the war was over, with many losses and frustrations, the problem only being solved temporarily, he came home to his little sis being all grown up and famous, a very different city to what he knew before changed by their music and influence. He settled down in the city once more, now with his own home, and had his child with Angelina, Saphira, at the age of 28. Weapon of choice His weapon of choice is a pair of ink blaster gloves created and designed by Finn. They're a pair of gloves that are capable of blasting ink through their palms. He utilizes his fire magic quite often when fighting. Category:Inkling agents